telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Alta estação
"Alta estação" is a Brazilian telenovela created by Margareth Boury for RecordTV. It's an original story and it aired from October 17, 2006 to June 1, 2007. The main stars are Ariela Massotti, Daniel Aguiar, Vergniaud Mendes,Lana Rhodes, Guilherme Boury and Andreia Horta. Synopsis Bárbara is an innocent young woman who decides to leave her hometown in Diamantina to move to Rio de Janeiro when she turns 18 to study biology. There, she once again meets Eduardo, whom she fell in love with when he passed his summer vacations in her hometown. However she is surprised to discover that Eduardo is a conqueror and does not value any woman, not even the unexpected girlfriend he has, the deceived Taíssa. Determined to prove that she can become independent and mature in the big city, Barbara gets a job at Jony's Bar and lives with the free-thinking and revolutionist Renata, who studies psychology, and the liberal Flávia, who studies music. Eduardo lives with the humorous Caio, who studies the performing arts, and in the same building also lives his best friend, Ricardo, also a biology student who falls in love with Barbara, provoking in her an uncertainty between the two boys. Besides, it is not long before Taíssa discovers the truth about Eduardo and tightens the bonds of friendship with Barbara, going to live with the other girls. In the second phase of the story new characters are introduced, such as João Pedro, a young man with alcohol addiction and the only one capable of arousing interest in Flavia. There is also the love triangle involving the sensual Ana Lucia, the romantic motorcyclist Pepeu and gallant Gustavo, Eduardo's uncle. The plot follows the dilemmas and the various situations involving the responsibilities, the loves, the frenetic sex life and all the fear that the youth encompasses. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'E aí?'. * 'Alta estação' was the first and final RecordTV's telenovela which aired at 6:00 PM time-slot. Due to bad ratings of the show, the time-slot for original telenovelas was defunct. * Margareth Boury, the show's creator, confirmed that the inspiration for the telenovela were American TV shows 'Friends', 'Felicity' and 'The O.C.'. Although not confirmed, the show was also RecordTV's response to Rede Globo's teen soap opera 'Malhação'. * Actor Rodrigo Hilbert was confirmed as the telenovela's protagonist Eduardo. He later declined the role and stayed to star in Rede Globo's telenovela 'Pé na jaca' and was replaced with Daniel Aguiar. * Letícia Colin was set to star in the role of Clara, however the production of the show thought she was too young for the role and was transferred to another RecordTV's telenovela 'Luz do sol'. * Guilherme Boury, who starred as Caio, is Margareth Boury's (the telenovela's creator) son in real life. * The first episode of the telenovela had 8% rating. The telenovela's biggest audience was 14%. The average rating for the show was 6%, considered a ratings flop for the time-slot. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2006 telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas Category:Rede Record telenovelas